crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Ping Out
Ping Out, by Wasamon is the origin story of Leslie “Ping” Wainwright. It was published on 2019-03-04 and occurs from 2015-05-02 to 2015-06-07. It is followed by Dorms of Our Lives, Season 4: Part 5. Summary - - > Oregon, near Portland 2015-05-02 Cameron Donner gets a devise delivered via UPDS (United Powers Delivery Service) from someone named “Yanos”. (This is inferred from information in the story). 2015-05-08 Lester spends the day like any day, school, friends, etc. One of his friends, Cameron Donner, asks him over the next day to look at some new equipment. He accepts. 2015-05-09 Cameron Donner tries to get a DNA sample from a friend, Lester Wainwright, for his devise, but somehow it grabs Lester and starts doing something with him. Exactly what the devise is supposed to do is unknown - possibly create the perfect girlfriend? < NOTE 1 The devise makes him re-experience the previous day. With variations. The variations are building in some kind of direction - they aren’t simply random. Sometime between iteration 25 and iteration 30 he changes sex, into Leslie. Cameron shows up in some of the iterations, but Leslie simply avoids anything approaching romantic interest in him. 2015-05-10 Lester Wainwright is still in the devise, being changed into something. 2015-05-11 Leslie Wainwright is still in the devise, being changed into something. 2015-05-12 Leslie Wainwright is still in the devise, being changed into something. 2015-05-13 Leslie Wainwright is still in the devise, being changed into something. 2015-05-14 Leslie Wainwright is still in the devise, being changed into something. 2015-05-15 Leslie Wainwright is still in the devise, being changed into something. 2015-05-16 On the 199th iteration, Leslie rejects Cameron Donner once again. Then Cameron does something, shouting “Virt-Sys Access Camdon! Stop the world, I want to get off! Hard reboot.” The world stops. And then it starts again, but everything is frozen. Cameron panics and calls Yanos. For a timeless time, Leslie cries for a bit, and then wishes for a gun. It appeared. She experiments and finally puts herself in as a user. Then she gets the system to tell her how long she’s been there. 7 days, 8 hours, 53 minutes and change. She tries Cameron’s trick: “Virt-Sys Access Leslie. Stop the world, I want to get off?” The world shifts, everything vanishes and finally the world shrinks to a blue pearl, barely large enough to contain her. And then the pearl begins to go grey. The Feds break in and arrest Cameron for kidnapping Lester Wainwright. The shell cracks, and Leslie is born. 2015-05-17 - - > ARC site in Oregon Dr Francis Polk stares through the one way window at the girl. After being awake 30 hours (but she’s only been awake for 12), he’s about at the end. The devise has been destroyed; the only remaining piece is attached to the base of Leslie’s skull. Agent Phelps is also at a dead end: the devise had been delivered two weeks before by the United Powers Delivery Service, which is ultra-secure and untraceable. The family reunites. It turns out that the mutation is impossible: Lester did not have the meta-gene complex. Les’s younger sister, Clarissa, is confused. The she sees her new sister, and things get even more confused and soggy. Then she gets over it because Leslie simply looks to much like her and mom, except for the red hair and green eyes, which she’d gotten from their father. she’s bored during Leslie’s powers testing, until Leslie gives her something she says is an MP3 player. Except it doesn’t look like any MP3 player she’s ever seen. It has a holographic control screen and gets power off of body heat and motion. - - > Oregon, near Portland Ian Wainwright gets home from cleaning everything work-related from his home to find Leslie happily cooking. When had she learned to cook. Then he remembers some of Dr. Polk’s explanations. Lyn Wainwright watches Leslie through the culture shock of learning that her bedroom isn’t the one that she actually remembers. 2015-05-18 Clarissa gets even more confused when Leslie’s alarm goes off, and then she destroys the clock while the alarm is still blaring. Leslie beats Clarissa to the bathroom, and then walks with her to school. Ian Wainwright explains the situation to his boss, and is essentially fired, because his company makes things that are certified to not have any mutant hands on them. Because of his daughter, he no longer qualifies. Lyn Wainwright muses on what’s changed and what’s still the same in the new Leslie. Then they get to boys, attraction and dating, Oh, boy. Is Leslie going to be in for a surprise. The Wainwright family visits Grandpa Jiang Wen’s Chinese restaurant, which they do a couple of times a month. Wen suggests that Leslie could work there while everyone figures out what to do with her. 2015-05-22 Leslie Wainwright is working out well at Jiang Wen’s restaurant. Grandpa Wen is pleased, except when she forgets to use the buttons when she works the register. 2015-05-23 Harry Treatner and a group of his friends decide to check out the new girl, with Harry being the lead to get a date with her. 2015-05-29 Leslie and Harry Treatner have texted all week. Now it’s time to set up the date. Harry has a bad feeling about this. 2015-05-30 It’s a trap. Six of Harry’s “friends” had figured out Leslie was actually Lester, and were laying for her. Harry tried to protect her, but got beat up for his trouble. Leslie called 911, and then she arrived with a policeman and the cook - a very large Chinese man. 2015-06-07 Harry Treatner has finally healed enough to call. He and Leslie have a long session texting back and forth. He’s going to need months of physical therapy. Characters In order of appearance, except families are collected at the first appearance of any member. *Wainwright family **? Wainright - Great Grandfather (mentioned) **Lester Wainwright - Grandfather, Ian’s father (mentioned) **Katie Wainwright - Grandmother, Ian’s mother (mentioned) **Jiang Wen - Lester’s grandfather and Lyn’s father **Ian Wainwright - Lester’s father **Lyn Wainwright - Lester’s mother **Ping - Lester Wainwright - the protagonist **Clarissa Wainwright - Lester’s younger sister. *Three friends he plays games with. They turn into girls at some point in the process. *Jake **Jacquline *Rick **Rita *William **Wendy *Cameron Donner - school friend *Mr. Malkin - history teacher *Power Salvo - superhero in Portland *Rocket Rose - Superhero in Portland *Agent Phelps *Another Federal Agent *Dr. Francis Polk - ARC researcher in ARC’s Oregon center. *A psychologist *Gate guard at Puritech Solutions *Maxwell Devlin - CEO of Puritech Solutions *Brian - tech at Puritech Solutions *Harry Treatner - student at Lawrence Pell Junior/Senior High School *Wyatt Devlin, grandson of Maxwell Devlin. *Johnny Tsao - cook at ? *another four jocks *Policeman (noticed) Category:Stories Category:Gen2 Category:Wasamon